sentinelsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vajine De'Uden
Vajine De'Uden (sometimes seen as Vazhin De'Uden) is one of the heads of House De'Uden and a Master of the Blood Knight Order. Brother to Mordagen De'Uden and cousin to Sathel Sunstriker, Tyranithos Sunstriker and Kanei De'Uden. Basic Information *Name: Lord Vajine De'Uden *House: House De'Uden *Titles: Blood Knight Master, Songbearer, Champion of the Netherwing Dragonflight *Age: 27(in Human years) *Race: Sin'dorei *Class: Blood Knight *Professions: Jewel crafter, Engineer Personality Though he is usually quiet he can become rather easy to strike up a conversation with (especially you play on his vanity). Fiercely loyal to the Sin'dorei and the Horde. This loyalty has put him at odds with other members of the Horde, Blood Knights and Sin'dorei. He prides himself on being a Champion of the Netherwing Dragonflight. He seems have little patience for people who act stupid or refuse to obey the laws of Silvermoon City while they are within its walls. Vajine's Destiny Vajine is the eldest son of Ador and Reque De'Uden. His youngest brother is Mordagen. When he was a boy he was declared the Heir to House De'Uden by his father, Ador. Vajine had no desire to be a Quel'Dorei noble nor did he have any desire to lead a noble house. He left home in the middle of the night without saying farewell to anyone. He got rides where he could. While out on his own he took a trip to Dalaran to visit his cousin, Sathel Sunstriker, who was studying at the Violet City. Eventually found himself in the city of Stormwind. He did odd jobs to make money there. His longest profession there was a janitor for the temple. He heard of the attacks on the city of Dalaran and abandoned his job to make way for the fallen city. It wasn't long on his travels that he soon heard of the fall of Quel'thelas. He gave up on his search for his cousin to find out the fate of his father, mother and brother. The smoke had cleared by the time Vajine returned to his home. Seeing his house in ruins he wandered around it to find any bodies. Instead he found three graves. They were of Ador De'Uden, Reque De'Uden and Mordagen De'Uden. He spent a long time mourning the loss of his family. While wandering around the rebuilt Silvermoon City, Vajine recieved a pamphlet to recruit people for the newly founded Blood Knight Order. Vajine swore that he would use the Light that Arthas once wielded to destroy him, and it was not going to have any choice in the matter. Mordagen's Return After a few months of being a member of the Blood Knight Order, Vajine had reached the status of Blood Knight Master and he recieved word from Maelthas Bloodhawk that a Mordagen was looking for him. Vajine finally met up with the one claiming to be Mordagen. He was met with much hostility. Mordagen claimed to have survived the attack because when word got out about the attack, Ador sent him to hide. After they had left, Mordagen returned to the manor to find his parents dead. Unsure of what this new world would do with the nobility that failed it, he buried his parents and made a false grave for himself. Vajine stood in disbelief and in an attempt to prove this person wrong he dug up the grave of Mordagen. There he found a coffin that contained no body. Vajine spun around to see the same figure behind him. This time he removed the cloth wrappings around his face to reveal that he was indeed Mordagen De'Uden. Despite this reunion it took Mordagen many months to get over the "betrayal" of Vajine. Mordagen, seeing that Vajine had spent their entire family fortune to return De'Uden Manor to its former glory, began to see what his brother had become, a nobleman and hero to the Horde. Publications Vajine has begun writing a text called Discourse on the Light, Paladins and Blood Knights. It is written to show the three topics in a neutral light. It is however, outdated now since the Blood Knights no longer siphon the light from M'uru. See Discourse on the Light, Paladins and Blood Knights Category:Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:PaladinCategory:Symphony_of_Eternity